Sing For A Violin MUSE
by EllanaHolmes
Summary: Lily, jeune violoniste se voit recevoir une offre pour un enregistrement en Angleterre avec un mystérieux groupe. Accompagnée de son ex Dorian et de sa meilleure amie Mégane elle va découvrir que Ce groupe n'est autre que... MUSE !
1. Chapter 1

**Sing For a Violin**

[Présentation des personnages:]

.Lily GORDON.

_** Histoire:**_

Jeune française, originaire d'Angleterre et de Brésil. Elle n'a plus de famille étant donné que la famille en question ne veut plus avoir à faire avec elle. Toute son enfance a était une lutte contre son père et ses idées préconçues sur les femmes et la société. Quand elle eu 7 ans, elle est tombée amoureuse du violon, qui va devenir au fil des ans sa plus grande passion...

Grande et jeune violoniste de 20 ans, vivant à Paris. Considérée par certains comme un des futurs espoirs de la musique classique, celle-ci se retrouve convoquée avec quelques autres musiciens à travailler avec un grand groupe britannique. Le nom du groupe ne lui ai pas révélé, et c'est avec impatience mais aussi inquiétude que Lily s'envole pour Londres en compagnie de sa meilleure amie Mégane SANTOS et de son ex petit ami, Dorian LIVINSKY.

_** Physique: **_

Brune avec des cheveux frisés. Ses yeux sont noirs avec des éclats jaune et ambre. Elle est petite (1m56) mais possède de jolies formes. Elle porte également des lunettes depuis toute petite et fume... S'habille en jeans/T-shirt (normal quoi). Mégane lui prête des vêtements, surtout des robes pour des concerts et autres car elle a des problèmes financiers / ainsi que des problèmes avec sa famille...

_** Caractère:**_

D'un tempérament timide, Lily sait se défendre quand on lui chauffe les oreilles. Grand sens de l'humour. Très gourmande mais aussi travailleuse. Elle adore les hommes qui savent la faire rire, mais en revanche déteste les hypocrites et les filles qui se pavanent.

* * *

.Mégane SANTOS.

_** Histoire:**_

Jeune espagnole de 21 ans, ayant vécue en Espagne durant les 15 premières années de sa vie. Elle vit actuellement à Paris. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident d'avion alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans. Pendant 6 ans, elle a vécue chez sa grand mère en Galice, à la frontière du Portugal (Nord).

Sa passion du violon lui est venu grâce à ses aïeules. La majors partie des femmes de sa famille du coté de sa mère étaient toutes dans l'art: danseuse, peintre, musicienne, comédienne ect... Pour Mégane, la musique est l'héritage de toute la culture féministe de sa famille... Mégane a eu l'immense chance de jouer avec l'orchestre de Berlin et dans l'Opéra Garnier.

Considérée aussi comme une future star de la musique classique, Lily et elle se sont connues il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années, lors des inscriptions à l'entrée du conservatoire. Mégane accompagnera Lily en Angleterre, pour la collaboration musicale entre le mystérieux groupe et le conservatoire.

_** Physique: **_

Mégane est une grande rousse, qui mesure environ 1m74. Elle a de magnifique yeux verts cachés par une mèche qui lui barre le front. Elle adore les robes et détient la plus grande collection de paires de chausseurs que Lily n'ai jamais vu.

_**Caractère:**_

Tempérament plutôt réservée, elle se métamorphose en tigresse lorsqu'elle est en période de règle. (Dur d'être une femme pendant ce moment). Elle parle beaucoup et est très rêveuse concernant le Prince Charmant... Elle adore les films d'horreur mais ne peut pas supporter les filles qui pleurent quand elles aperçoivent des stars à plus de 10 mètres d'elles. Déteste Robert Pattinson et sa nana du jour (désolée il m'énerve).

* * *

.Dorian LIVINSKY.

_** Histoire:**_

Brillant violoncelliste de 21 ans. De renommée mondiale, Dorian a joué de tous les genre musicaux (jazz, classique, rock et bien d'autre). Originaire de Russie, il est entré au conservatoire alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans. Ce n'est qu'à ses 13 ans que Dorian prit l'avion et se rendit en France avec sa sœur, Aryana. Il entra au conservatoire de Paris à 14 ans et rencontra Lily. Il tomba amoureux d'elle mais attendit jusqu'à 19 ans pour avoir l'audace de lui demander de sortir avec elle. Leur idylle dura 3 ans, mais se sont séparés amicalement. Or celui-ci est toujours amoureux de Lily.

Il est tout comme son ex petite amie et sa meilleure amie, convoquée au sujet de l'enregistrement du groupe.

_** Physique: **_

Jeune homme ayant des cheveux mi-long bouclés noirs. Des yeux bleus/gris et un sourire à faire pâlir un mannequin. Dorian est très grand, il mesure 1m83 (à peu près 30 centimètres de différence avec Lily). Porte toujours des jeans et des chemises... (la classe quoi)

_** Caractère:**_

Très rieur et farceur, il est très irrité et très râleur, lorsqu'il n'a pas un chewing-gum à porter de main. C'est un homme brillant et intelligent qui aime dormir devant la cheminée mais qui adore faire la fête. Il déteste les femmes qui lui courent après, seulement parce qu'il est riche et célèbre. Adore le rock!

* * *

.Matthew James BELLAMY. (Dans cette fic, Matt' a 25 ans car la fic en question se passe en 2003)

Alias Matt' ou Crevette. Considéré comme le plus grand chanteur et musicien de son temps, Matthew fait parti d'un groupe (MUSE), très connut (excepté pour Lily) venu d'Angleterre. Il est né le 9 Juin 1978, et est ami avec Dominic James Howard et Christopher Wolstenholme depuis l'adolescence.

* * *

.Dominic James HOWARD. (26 ans)

Alias Dom ou SpiderDom. Batteur du groupe MUSE.

* * *

.Christopher Wolstenholme. (25 ans)

Alias Chris ou Cheers. Bassiste du groupe. Marié et père.

* * *

_ ._Rebeka Lola Black. (22 ans)

Jeune réunionnaise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: **

22 Janvier 2003

France, Conservatoire de Paris. Bureau de la directrice

Seule dans son bureau, Madame Estelle de Lacosse était comme à son habitude, entrain de ranger les documents administratifs du conservatoire tout en écoutant un concerto de Vivaldi (Les Quatre Violons). Il devait être 9h17, le soleil devait faire grève (comme la RAPT), car pas un seul rayon ne vint réchauffer la Ville de Paris.

Celle-ci était considérée par certains étrangers et riverains, comme morte, fade, et triste... Mais pour Mme de Lacosse, c'était la période de préparation des examens de milieu d'année. Mais bon ce n'était qu'un passage parmi tant d'autres dans la vie d'un artiste. Tout comme ses élèves, elle aussi avait passé toutes ces épreuves pour finir son cursus pour devenir une pianiste professionnelle.

Plongée dans ses pensées et son passé, la directrice n'a pas entendu le téléphone sonnait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre sonneries que celle-ci prit l'appelle.

-Allô?... Oui c'est elle-même... Des musiciens?... Bien sûr. Pour une collaboration?...Avec qui s'il vous plait?... Oh! Oui bien sur... Je comprends les musiciens de ce coin-là ne sont pas les plus faciles à gérer... Bien entendu... Combien ? 5 ? Seulement ?... Des cordes, donc deux violons, un alto et un violoncelliste... Je vous trouverai ça et les meilleures ne vous inquiétez pas... L'argent nous verrons cela plus tard lorsque l'album sortira... Oui parfait... Yes thank you... My pleasure Sir (Rire)... Goodbye...

_« Pouf mais ils sont toujours aussi compliqués ces British où c'est moi ? »__ se dit-elle, __« Bon je sais déjà qui je vais envoyer... Bon William, Dorian, Mégane et … »_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2:

24 Janvier 2003 France, Paris (Conservatoire). Devant la porte de la directrice.  
Mégane -Lily ? Lily ? Lily bordel !

La personne concernée était tellement préoccupée qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes comprendre que Mégane, sa meilleure amie était entrain d'essayer d'attirer son attention.

Lily -Oh excuse moi! J'ai l'esprit ailleurs.  
Mégane -Ouai je vois ça. C'est quoi le soucis ?  
Lily La veille de Lacosse m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Non pardon, dans son antre pour me demander un service.  
Mégane -Ah ok ! C'est bon pas de problèmes, c'est surement pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou alors elle veut coucher avec toi... (rire)  
Lily -Arretes de dire des horreurs pareilles. Beurk voilà maintenant j'ai une image dégueulasse bloquée dans ma tête... Bon il est bientôt 13h, il faut que j'y aille. Souhaites moi bonne chance...  
Mégane -GROSSE MERDE A TOIIIIII ma belle !

_Pouf! N'importe quoi cette fille. Bien l'heure est arrivée. Allée tu es devant la porte. Maintenant tu lèves la main et tu toc... Bravo! (Lily)_

-Entrez ! Aaaah! Bonjour ma petite Lily. Comment vas-tu ma douce?

Ma douce...? C'est quoi cette connerie ? D'habitude, on peut pas se blairer et voil qu'elle m'appelle sa douce. Punaise, peut tre que M gane a raison. Peut tre que la vieille veut vraiment coucher avec moi... Hic quelle horreur !

Directrice- Ca ne va Lily ? Viens t'asseoir. Allé je ne vais pas te manger. Ria-t-elle.  
Lily Comment allez vous Madame ? * Celle-ci lui répondit que tout all pour le mieux * Ah bien. Hum... Désolée si je vais vous paraître directe et impolie mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce que j'ai des ennuies avec le paiement du semestre ? Si c'est le cas ne comptez pas sur mes parents pour...

D -Mais voyons ma chère, ça n'a rien avoir avec le paiement de tes études ici ! C'est quelque chose de bien plus excitant et merveilleux que ça... Crois moi.

Oh punaise ça craint... Si elle me demande de sauter avec elle je deviens folle et je fonce dans le mur

D -Bien j'ai reçu un appel provenant d'Angleterre. Un groupe connut a besoin de violonistes et autres musiciens. Ils ont fait appel moi pour trouver les meilleurs de France. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu seras accompagnée par Mlle Santos, M Livinsky et pleins d'autres. Il y aura aussi des musiciens étrangers déjà sur place. Tous les frais seront payés par la Maison de disque. Je leur ai parlé de tes problèmes familiaux. Ils tiennent à tout payer pour toi. Donc de ce coté là pas de problèmes. Des questions ?  
Lily Euh... oui. Quel est le groupe en question? Où se passe tout ca ? Combien de temps cette collaboration va-t-elle durer ? Et surtout pourquoi moi ?

Madame de Lacosse se leva et vint se planter en face de Lily, et lui dit:

-Je suis désolée mais pour toutes ces questions, je n'ai que très peu de réponses te donner. Bon tout d'abord je vais au moins te répondre la dernière. Elle est très simple. Tu te demande pourquoi toi : c'est évidant ! Tu es la personne qu'il leur faut. Tu es brillante, tu as l'esprit et l'oreille musical. Tu sais t'adapter toutes les situations et j'en passe... Pour le groupe, ils m'ont explicitement demand de ne rien dévoiler de leur identité . Leur Maison de disque ne veut pas que les journalistes découvrent leur planque. C'est tout fait normal. Pour le temps cela va dépendre de toi et des autres. Pouf je dirais en gros un mois et des brouettes peut tre plus qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?... En tous cas, tu pars demain. Tu prendras le train vers 6h00 puis arriv e en Angleterre, un taxi t'attendra pour t'emmener toi et les autres au studio, d'accord ?  
Lily- Euh... Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptai...  
D- Pas grave je le fais pour toi... écoute fais le... c'est une chance qu'on ne peut pas laisser passer. Alors tu le fais, point barre...

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là? Non mais elle est sérieuse ? Quelle vieille truite!_

Lily- D'accord mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, ni pour le conservatoire, ni pour qui que ce soit! Je fais ca que pour moi...  
D- Oui oui... Bon tout est réglé , tu peux aller préparer ta valise pour demain. Bonne chance Mlle Gordon.

Bah ca y est après ma douce, Lily, on passe Gordon... Pouf grosse vache manipulatrice...

Lily se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant une Madame de Lacosse toute joyeuse.


End file.
